onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Fall
|previous = Smash the Mirror |next = Shattered Sight }} "Fall" is the ninth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson, and directed by Mario Van Peebles. It is the seventy-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 30, 2014. Synopsis As the Spell of Shattered Sight approaches Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and David rally the residents to prepare for the curse while Belle and the fairies work together on an antidote. Gold, with Hook as his reluctant servant, sets about an exit strategy of his own. Regina and Robin Hood ready themselves for the worst while, with the help of a locator spell, Emma and Elsa search desperately for Anna. In Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff awaken to find that their kingdom is once again in danger. Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Elizabeth Mitchell as the Snow Queen *Charles Mesure as Black Beard *Tyler Jacob Moore as Hans *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Nils Hognestad as Franz *Marcus Rosner as Jurgen Uncredited *Unknown baby as Prince Neal Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features Gerda and her husband's shipwreck, and Gerda's message in a bottle.File:409Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on October 11, 2014. Production Notes *During the shooting of this episode, director Mario Van Peebles suggested some pebbles being used in a scene, whereupon he nicknamed himself Mario Van "Pebbles". *According to Adam Horowitz, Ingrid used all her magic powers to start the Spell of Shattered Sight, which is the reason why Arendelle defrosted after so many years. *The scene where Hook captures the nuns was originally going to be set in the Storybrooke convent. *Graphic designer Neil Westlake created concept art of a map of the Storybrooke mines for the episode, File:409ConceptArt1.png but it wasn't used on-screen. *The background plate for the moment where the shards of Ingrid's spell rain down over StorybrookeFile:409Fall.png was re-used for an establishing shot of the streets of Storybrooke in the Season Five episode "Dreamcatcher.File:505StreetsOfStorybrooke2.png The two cars parked outside Marine Garage and the Encom sign sitting on the pavement are a dead giveaway; however, the time on the CGI clock tower is different. The leaves on the ground, which are being blown around by the wind when Ingrid's spell hits, are also different, indicating that the shot from "Dreamcatcher" was created from cut footage from before or after the one from "Fall". **The shot from "Dreamcatcher" was re-used for the scene where everyone returns to Storybrooke in the Season Five finale "An Untold Story".File:523ComingBack.png The only difference is the color hue and, once again, the time on the town clock. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "Smash the Mirror" and before "Shattered Sight". *The Arendelle events take place more than 30 years after "Smash the Mirror", and before "Heroes and Villains". *The Enchanted Forest events take place concurrently with the events in Storybrooke, after the scene with Ariel and Prince Eric on Hangman's Island in "The Jolly Roger" and before "The Dark Swan". Episode Connections *The Spell of Shattered Sight was cast by Ingrid in "Smash the Mirror". It is broken in "Shattered Sight". *The ice wall was created by Elsa in "White Out". *The reason why Mr. Gold dislikes fairies is revealed in "The Return" and "Changelings". *The nuns are released from the Sorcerer's Hat in "Darkness on the Edge of Town. *Black Beard references his past encounter with Hook and Ariel. This event occurs in "The Jolly Roger". *Hans is overthrown in "Heroes and Villains". *The consequences of Blackbeard terrorizing Elsa's family are revealed in "Poor Unfortunate Soul". *Elsa's quest to find her sister Anna began in "A Tale of Two Sisters". *David's relationships with both Anna and Kristoff was explored in "White Out". *Emma's knowledge about the dragon living in the mines was due to events in "A Land Without Magic". *Emma mentions how her mother and father reunited once long ago thanks to a locator spell, which happened in "A Land Without Magic". *Anna, Elsa and Kristoff return to Arendelle in "Heroes and Villains". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans from the movie Frozen, as well as their homeland Arendelle. *Anna says to Hans that she sang with him; referring to their duet "Love Is an Open Door" from Frozen. Although there have been nods to Disney musical numbers previously, such as the dwarves and the "Whistle While You Work" song, this is the first time a direct reference to a Disney film's musical sequence has been made. ''Lost'' *There is a close-up of Mary Margaret's eye after the spell is enacted.File:409TheShard.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, the titular character from "The Snow Queen" fairytale, Robin Hood and Will Scarlet from the Robin Hood ballad, and Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story. **Will Scarlet is also the Knave of Hearts from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Hans refers to the area where Anna and Elsa's parents drowned as Poseidon's Boneyard, a reference to the deity from Greek mythology. *The shards of the trolden glass rain down from the sky and pieces of them invade everyone's eyes; a reference to the events of "The Snow Queen" fairytale, where the troll mirror falls to earth and shatters into millions of pieces, which get into peoples hearts and eyes. Popular Culture *This episode features Black Beard, the infamous English pirate who is the figure most often associated with the Golden Age of Piracy in the Caribbean, and has been featured heavily in works of fiction across a range of genres. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Belle is carryingFile:409BelleEntersPawnshop.png a Kate Spade New York Cedar Street Lace Small Harmony Tote handbag . Costume Notes *Regina is wearingFile:409ReginaWaitingForSpell.png an McQ by Alexander McQueen Black Cube Chain Belt . She continues to wear it when the story continues in the following episode, "Shattered Sight".File:410Sealed.png *Emma is wearingFile:409ItFoundHer.png a Sandro Double Layer Hem Sweater . She also wears it in "Shattered Sight".File:410SheSacrificedHerself.png *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:409DavidSeesKristoff.png a Lambswool Zip Sweater from J.Crew . She continues to wear it in "Shattered Sight".File:410MMFree.png *Belle is wearingFile:409WhatDoYouWant.png File:409BelleEntersPawnshop.png a Cropped Turtleneck Sweater in Latte by Sam Edelman over a RED Valentino Poplin Short Sleeve Ruffle Blouse, a Holly Go Lightly Plaid Skirt in Black/Ivory by Free People and a pair of Rachel Zoe Chase Haircalf Buckle Booties . |-|Goofs= Goofs *While Mr. Gold and Belle are saying their goodbyes outside of the pawnshop, the dagger appears and disappears from Mr. Gold's hand. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Storybrooke beach scene where Elsa is reunited with her sister Anna was filmed on the Third Beach in Stanley Park in Vancouver, Canada, where production for ''Once Upon a Time is based. **The Third Beach also doubles as the Storybrooke beach where Emma and Neal run into Tamara in the Season Two episode "Second Star to the Right", and the Storybrooke beach where David and Mary Margaret find "Ariel" in the Season Three episode "The Jolly Roger". This beach also doubles as Hangman's Island for the scene with Ariel and Prince Eric in "The Jolly Roger". **The same beach has been featured in The Flash episode "Tricksters" and the Battlestar Galactica episode "Torn". International Titles Videos 4x09 - Fall - Promo 4x09 - Fall - Sneak Peek 1 4x09 - Fall - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- de:Fall fr:4x09 nl:Fall ru:Падение